Letters to Harry From Ginny
by chocoluvr
Summary: After the war, Ginny Weasley is writing letters to her absent boyfriend Harry Potter and updating him on their young daughter. She also writes to him about her life and what their friends are doing now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

July 31,1999

Dear Harry,

I know that today is your birthday I hope that you're celebrating it wherever you are. Well it's been a month since you defeated Voldemart, I know that Jamie misses you and being with my father and brothers isn't the same as having her own father here, but I know that your absence can't be helped. I know that you'll be glad to hear that Remus and Tonks both survived the war and that they both just had a daughter a few days ago. Bill and Fleur still don't have any children, though I think that they were waiting for the end of the war to start a family. Sometimes, I wish that I had waited to have Jamie, but I fully appreciate her more since she was a final gift from you to me right before you left. I know that you did get to see her before you had to go, but she has grown quite a bit since you left. I don't know how Ron is doing, but the Healers say that he may never get better since some brain damage is irreversible. Hermoine is hanging in there being brave for all of us, since it is her husband who may be staying at St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. You would be surprised to hear that Moody now has a new wife and Neville has a new grandfather. I was surprised at first to hear that they were getting married, but I guess that he's always had a crush on Neville's Gran, but was too scared to admit it. Well, Neville won't be around them much anymore since he's going off to Brazil to become a herbologist apprentice and Hermoine going there too as a potions researcher. They're going off to the Amazon rainforest together and no Hermoine isn't cheating on Ron with Neville, since they both want to find a cure for hard to treat disorders. Neville wants to make his parents better and Hermoine wants Ron to get better, so that they could have children. I'm going back to Hogwarts this year with my dad having temporary custody of Jamie while I'm in school, this should help him get over my mum's leaving him all alone. I know that you did know that I went to school this year by owl with Luna because of her condition and me because of my pregnancy. Though Luna's died petitioned the wizengamot to let her go to school, since she is only a threat to the other students once a month and the threat could be controlled. You would be so proud of Remus, he stood up for her and defended her right to go to school, since he did go to school with the same condition and with certain precautions set in place. That reminds me, Luna and Neville both broke up since they're both going to be in different places in a few weeks and that they've only got together because other people thought that they would make a good couple. Jamie is now smiling at anyone who looks at her, which I guess means that she's a happy baby. Well, I've got to run to Dragon Alley for my school supplies for my last year of school. Say hello to my mum, Percy and to Dean for me, please be nice I know that you and Percy didn't get along. I hope that you're still friends with Dean even though you two did have a row over me.

Love Yours Truly,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Author's Notes**: In future chapters you will get clues to where Molly and Harry are. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

December 24, 1999

Dear Harry,

I can't believe that this will be my first Christmas without you, at least I won't be alone since this will be dad's first Christmas without mum too. At least we'll make this Christmas special for Jamie, since it's her first Christmas. Well, I'm starting to tell her stories about how brave her father was and how he defeated a very Dark Wizard, along with her mum. When she's older I'll tell her how both of her parents sacrifaced for the wizarding world. She's grown so much since I've last saw her, I hate having to be away from her for so long but its for the best for right now. I'm trying to get into Healer training after school, which would be six months away from now. At least with Healer training I can go home and be with Jamie at the end of the day. I wish that I had waited to have Jamie, since I have to leave her in dad's care while I was away at school and I feel like a bad mum for abandoning her, even though I do know that it's so that we can have a better future together. At least I'm with her now and she's with family who love her so much. Though everytime I see her black hair and brown eyes she reminds me of you. No, I'm not dating again, since its too soon for me to date. That's enough about me, in other news Hermoine took Ron to see a muggle doctor specialist when she had leave from her work in Brazil. She called him a neurologist, which specializes in brain functions and brain disorders. She got the bad news that there was nothing that could be done for him at this time,that his brain was too damaged beyond repair. He did reassure her that the care that he was receiving was excellent, even though I know that she wanted better news. I see her looking wishfully every time that she looks at Jamie, at first I thought that it was since her husband needed to stay in the hospital for a long time, but she confided in me that she was pregnant in the final battle but didn't know it then. She didn't find out until she had lost the baby due to injuries sustained in the final battle. I didn't know what to tell her, since it's not like her and Ron can try for another baby any time soon and she can't get a divorce from him. Well, she'll come by tomorrow since she's going with her parents to Christmas Eve services at church. I think that she's praying for a miracle with Ron. At least she tried everything that she could think of to make him better. Neville's coming in from Brazil too for the holidays, we'll probably run into him tomorrow since he'll be visiting his parents and we'll be visiting Ron. Remus and Tonks are coming by tomorrow too, and their bringing their daughter Rome to come and visit. At least Jamie will have a little playmate around her age when she does get older, even though they're a few months apart, but at least she'll know someone when she starts Hogwarts. Bill came by to visit us on his own without Fleur. He told us that she's visiting Christmas with her family this year, but I hope that everything is okay with them. I did catch him tearing up when he saw dad holding Jamie in his arms, he did later confess to me that he is getting a divorce from Fleur because they married too soon and she doesn't want to ever have kids. She told him that taking care of her younger brothers and sisters were enough for her. She even went behind his back and got an abortion when she found out she was pregnant with his child. He found out by accident when he ran into her leaving the abortion clinic. He told me that he wants to have children, but maybe not as many as mum and dad had. I felt so bad for him, I didn't even want to tell him I told you so. Well, that's enough from me for now until my next letter.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Please read and review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

August 5, 2000

Dear Harry,

This is another birthday that I know that you won't be able to attend, neither can mum. Jamie is now walking and can even say a few words. Her first word was mama. Rome is now talking and walking too, her first word was dada. Both Remus and Tonks were excited by these developments and I was excited by Jamie's progress when I was finally able to see it. At least the best part about finishing up with Hogwarts is that at least I'll get to be here with Jamie in the evenings. I wish that you could have been here to see it and to see me graduate, even though I do know that you're here in spirit. Well, I another bit of good news, I got accepted into Healer training, so I'll get to spend more time with Ron than I have this past year. I can't wait to get started, though I don't know what specialty I'll pick, but right now I'm leaning towards pediatrics but neuro-healing sounds interesting too, because of Ron's condition. Bill is working late a lot at work, but dad says that's his way of getting over Fleur, hopefully he'll begin to date soon. He doesn't need to get married again right away, but he does need to get out and socialize more. I hope that dad takes the same advice to heart, now that he doesn't have Jamie as an excuse for not getting out more. Don't worry about me; I'm at least going out with friends now, at least for lunch, since I want to spend my entire evening home with Jamie. Though I'm now in a group for single parents providing support and friendship for us, since it can get to be isolating with me having to care for her all the time, but it's all worth it when I see her say a new word or she smiles at her mama. I'm still living at the Burrow right now, at least through my Healer training, though I worry about how dad will take us leaving when we do, since I won't be a trainee healer forever. Luna is now writing for _The_ _Quibbler_, mostly stories about what it's like to be a werewolf in today's wizarding society, the prejudice that she has to put up with. Remus helps her out with some of the articles, coming from the viewpoint of someone who's had to deal with the afflication for a long time. I didn't know this but _The Quibbler_ at one time used to run expose pieces on different aspects of the wizarding world, until Luna's father ran a piece one time that got her mother killed. Well, he wrote a piece on how certain former Death Eaters back a few years ago after the first war, who served on the board of St. Mungo's didn't want to provide the best care for some of their patients, mostly those that they were afraid of who could send them to jail. Well, now the care is better here than it was then, thanks to you helping to put some of those board members in Azkaban because of Death Eater activities. At least we are all comforted by the fact that Ron is receiving excellent care there. Speaking of Hermoine she wouldn't be able to come for my birthday this year, but she sends her wishes from Brazil. Neville sent the same wishes, since he'll be in Brazil too, they're both looking for better treatments for various conditions. In other news, Remus is now writing for and speaking for werewolf rights, I guess that I have Luna to thank for that one, since she got him involved in it. At least now that the war's over, it would give him something to work for. Of course, Rome and Tonks come out to marches and demonstrations when they can, likewise dad, my brothers and I do. Charlie is now seeing a girl that he met in Romania, who's from Australia, though I don't know how serious it is. Fred and George are both expanding their shop to a location across the pond in a city called Boston. I've always wanted to go there and to see how the Americans lived, since they've helped out during the war and I was going to go to Salem over there, until I got pregnant that summer. Though I would of rather stayed here and helped out with the war effort, but mum and dad thought otherwise. I always thought that it would be interesting to live in another country for a while. I don't blame you for it at all; since having Jamie was the one way that I could always have a piece of you with me forever.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

December 24, 2000

Dear Harry,

I'm facing another Christmas without you and mum, but Jamie will help me and dad get through it with her excitement over the holidays. They say that time heals all wounds and it seems to get easier dealing with your absence each day. Healer training is going very well, I'm doing very well in all of my courses so far. We won't be able to work with real patients until next year, because the trainers want to make sure that we have the theory down first, though we can volunteer to help out at the hospital during our free time. I do it on Saturday mornings, when dad is home from work to watch Jamie, I mostly go and rock some of the premature babies whose parents can't be there for them for some reason or another. Both Hermoine and Neville are coming back for the Christmas holiday and I can't wait to catch up with the both of them. Sometimes when I see Remus with Rome, I wonder what life would be like if you were here. He's such a good father to her, I know that you would have been just as good of a father to Jamie. Then when I see both Remus and Tonks look at each other, I get jealous and I want to have someone look at me like that. I know that you're not able to provide that for me. Dad still works on his muggle contraptions in the shed which helps him get through losing mum and Ron in a way. Charlie and his Australian girlfriend broke up and now he's seeing a girl from Romania named Nadia. He hasn't brought her to meet us yet, but he tells us that it's too early in the relationship for that. Unfortunately, George won't be able to make it home for Christmas this year, since he's the one who was elected to stay for the opening of their joke shop in Boston. Fred will miss him greatly since this would be the first time, since they were born that they were apart for more than one night, even during the war they were always together.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please read and review. I'm probaly going to take this for five years after the war. At the end you'll find out why Harry never visits his daughter and Ginny. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

April 10, 2001

Dear Harry,

I've just returned from Neville's dad's funeral, which was the most interesting funeral that I've attended so far. Neville told me that he took his father to two different healers and a muggle doctor. They all told him the same thing, that his father had lost most of his brain function and it was beyond restoring, that the damage was permanent. The muggle doctor diagnosed his father as being in a persistent vegetative state, which he probably would never recover from. He did tell me about some of the tests that the muggle doctor ran on his father to come up with that diagnosis. Of course, his Gran wasn't happy with his decision, since he had taken time away from his research in Brazil to take his father to those different specialists. Don't worry, there is no chance that Hermoine would end Ron's life anytime soon, though she was informed that if he does recover, then he would be mentally handicapped for the rest of his life, but that is something that he could live with. Of course Moody and I assured him that his Gran would come around to forgive him for such a hard decision that he had to make. Its not like he had the opinion of only one healer, he went to two healers and a muggle doctor, before he made his decision. He stayed with us, here at the Burrow after he made his decision, while his father was dying since he didn't want to be under the same roof as his Gran. Hermoine confided in me, that she didn't know if she would of made the same decision about Ron if he was in that state for a very long time. Many surviving members of the Order were there, including Remus who came alone, he told me that she didn't want to increase the tension at the funeral by attending it, since it was her aunt who forced poor Neville into having to make this decision. Besides, she stayed home and watched Jamie for me, since she was staying home with Rome freeing us to go. Well, speaking of Remus he's now involved with a stay at home dad group, where they get together with their kids and provide support for their decision to stay at home. There are also some other guys in the group who were laid off from their jobs and had a hard time finding work as well. It's a muggle group so they don't know about his condition. He's still working to get werewolf rights too, hopefully soon they can pass a law making it illegal not to hire anyone because of any medical condition, including lycanopathy. Well, at least in the meantime he does have Rome to look after as well. Bill and dad are both starting to date again after having their wives leave them, though for different reasons. I haven't dated anyone else since you've left. I'm finishing up my first year of healer training, hopefully I'll pass all of my classes so that I can start working with patients supervised of course. Jamie is now walking around the house picking up anything that she can get her hands on, but don't worry about her dad showed me how they child proofed the house when we were growing up. Well, George is still across the pond in Boston, where it seems that he has met a young lady over there. He writes that she's nice and that she works in the wizarding hospital over there. He met her when she was in the park babysitting a friend's child, he told her about Jamie and how he wished that he could spend more time with her. It sounds like they're getting serious, but you never can tell with relationships. Fred is still managing their joke shop over here, but I can tell that he misses George. I hope that he will find someone too.

Love Always,

Ginny

December 23, 2001

Dear Harry,

Well, Jamie and I face another Christmas without you but we'll manage like we always have. Neville isn't coming back to England for Christmas because he feels like his grandmother blames him for his father's death, even though Moody reassured him that he would still be welcome. Hermoine has written to me that now Neville has thrown himself completely into his work, more so than before. I think that he feels that if he can "fix" his mother than it would make up for his father dying. I personally think that's silly, and before you judge him about this, I must confess to you I don't know what I would of done if I were in his shoes. Hermoine has tried to reassure him by reminding him that he did take him to two healers and a muggle doctor before he made his decision, it wasn't one that he made lightly. Hermoine reminded him that she doesn't work as hard as he does, even though she'll like to "fix" Ron and have babies with him. I'll miss him here, but it may be for the best to let his Gran to "cool down" first. Well, George is coming back to the UK for Christmas and he's bringing his girlfriend to meet the family. From what he's told us she sounds like she is a nice girl and he's getting serious about her. The only one that I'm worried about meeting her is Fred, since I don't know how he'll take the news that his twin, confidante and best friend is getting married. Well, it's too soon to jump the gun just yet, I don't think that he's proposed to her just yet. Dad can't wait to meet her and neither can I. Fred and Bill are going to spend Christmas Day with us as usual. Bill is starting to see a girl now too, but their not too serious yet, they only go out for either drinks or coffee after work. He isn't getting his hopes up about her, but I think that he wants it to work out. Hermoine will be spending the holidays with her parents, but she will be spending New Year's with us, since she has spent the past couple of holidays with us they want to see her too. Remus and Tonks will be spending Christmas afternoon with us and Christmas Eve/Christmas morning with her parents. Naturally they'll be bringing Rome too, so that means Jamie will have her friend to play with. For me, I'm still continuing my Healer studies and I now get to work with patients, supervised of course. My supervisor told me that I have a great gift of healing and would make a great healer.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

July 31, 2002

Dear Harry,

Well, Neville and his Gran have made up now but it took an accident to bring them back together. Unfortunately, he had a bad fall while doing research and he wound up in a coma. Of course Hermione told me that when his grandmother arrived she was very concerned that he would wind up like his father. She was very excited when he woke up a week later and she's starting to forgive him for his father's death. Well, now at least their talking and that's a good sign, though she didn't want to admit how scared she was that he'll end up like his father. Though Hermione confessed it to him when she thought that his grandmother wasn't around, swearing him to secrecy. Well for Hermione, she's starting to accept that Ron's condition would be permanent and is looking for potions to enable him to be able live outside of St. Mungo's. Remus had just suffered another loss this year when Tonks was killed in the line of duty. What happened is that Tonks and her partner were going to inspect the Nott house for illegal Dark magic activity and of course they were discovered. They said that Theodare Nott, Jr. was the one who shot the killing curse at her. He's now in Azkaban serving a life sentence for her murder. His father died in the war, and I guess that he blames the Aurors for his death, will now at least he's paying for his crime. At the funeral both Rome and Remus looked very upset at losing an important person in their lives. I know that I shouldn't have been surprised with her death with her being an auror and all, but it took all of us by surprise too. Rome will be living with her dad, except during the full moon which she would either stay with us or her grandparents. Jamie wants her to stay with us every full moon, but I had to explain to her that her grandparents want to spend time with her, since she reminded them so much of her mother, their daughter. I can still see Remus misses her though, even though she was killed in April. Rome seems to have accepted her mom's death more readily, but when we took her for June's full moon sleepover she would have nightmares about her dad dying since after what happened with her mum, it's normal that she's afraid that she'll lose another parent. Though if she does become an orphan and the same for Jamie at least she'll live with loving and caring people, not like you having to live with those horrible Dursleys. There is one piece of good news in all of this, Remus will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts in the fall. Luna and him with other werewolves fought for the right to be able to hold down jobs and to be around others, other than the full moon of course. He's excited to be able to teach again, but he wishes that he could share his joy with Tonks. Jamie is growing up everyday, she's now going to a muggle preschool in the village, since with all of the adults working now we need a place for her to stay during the day. Remus is sending Rome to the same preschool too, so at least the two girls will be together during the day. Jamie will be disappointed though, since Rome won't be able to spend as much time as us since she'll be living on the Hogwarts campus now with Remus. Though Charlie is now over there too, teaching Care of Magical Creatures and being the gamekeeper for the school grounds, since Hagrid moved to France to be with his wife, Madame Maxime. They've been married now for the past few years, but they've had a commuter marriage with the two of them going back and forth. Now that Hagrid has become a fully qualified wizard, since he was found to be innocent of the crime that he supposedly committed to get kicked out of school, he's going to teach Care of Magical Creatures at Beauxbaxtons. George had gotten married in June here at The Burrow, in the backyard to the same young woman that he had introduced us to last Christmas. Her name is Catherine and she lives in Boston where he works at now. She's a nice woman and she is of Irish descent, though they want to wait before starting a family, but they do want children in a few years after they've both gotten to know each other a little bit more. She works in the Boston branch of Gringotts and they met while he was making deposits there from the joke shop. Fred was the best man, of course and he took the news pretty well that his twin's married now. Dad can't wait for more grandchildren, since he's enjoyed being around Jamie so much. I'm going into my last year of Healer training, where we'll get to work with more difficult cases and to start on our specialties. I'm going into pediatrics since I love children so much and I want to help them to get better the best way that I can. I'm not as passionate about the other specialties like I am pediatrics, except maybe general practice. Ron is still the same, though there are times that I wish that there was a cure for what he's suffering from, maybe sometime in the future.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

December 24, 2002

Dear Harry,

This Christmas we plan on making it special for Rome and Remus since it's her first Christmas without her mother and Remus's without his wife. Dad and I both know what it's like to spend Christmas without our loved ones, even though Jamie was real little when you left us so she doesn't remember you. So we're helping both Remus and Rome with dealing with the holidays without Tonks, plus her parents are helping them cope too. I'm enjoying my last year in Healer Training and working with the children to make them feel better and their stays in the hospital more comfortable if they have to stay there overnight. Sometimes on my lunch break and after work, I sneak upstairs to visit Ron. I wish that there was something that I could do for him but unfortunately there isn't, but he is responding to the new therapy and the same for Neville's mum as well. I'm excited since both Hermione and Neville are both coming back for Christmas, I can't wait to see how the look on their faces when they see the progress that Ron and Mrs. Longbottom are making that would be worth more than any piece of fancy jewelry that you could of brought me. George has adjusted to married life very well, but their going to spend Christmas this year in Boston with his wife's family since they came over here last year. The entire family is disappointed but we understand. Charlie will be able to come up from Hogwarts to spend the day with us, though he would need to tend to his duties first since animals need to be taken care of no matter what day it is. I told him that it's just like taking care of a child. Of course he looked nervous when he said that, I don't know if he is scared about having children or excited. Though he told me that it would be a while since he would have children since he isn't seeing anyone right now. Bill is now engaged to Charlotte, the young woman that he started dating last year. The entire family has already met her and we feel that she's nicer than Fleur was and they're going to premarital counseling this time, which is something that he didn't do with Fleur. Dad isn't seeing anyone right now though he's had quite a few ladies ask him out. He says that he don't think that he will marry again after being married to mom for a long time.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

July 1,2003 

Dear Harry,

I can't believe that it's been five years since you've been gone, today the entire family and I went to a service commerating those who had died in the last two wizarding wars. It was hard to explain to Jamie why her dad has a statue erected in his honor while the other heroes of the war only have their name listed on a wall, like her grandma Weasley and her grandparents Potter. I was able to get off from work at St. Mungo's since I wanted to go and honor you, plus you're the father of my child which made the event even more special to me. Plus, I've also lost my mum and one of my brothers in the last war and two of my uncles in the first war. Well, Neville was there with his Gran and Moody remembering his father, whom had his name on the wall. He petitioned the war memorial committee to have it included, since he sustained the injury that in a way caused his death in the first war. His Gran was proud of him for standing up for his father like that. So now, it seems that she has completely forgiven him for his father's death. Now, he's going to stay here and work in the St. Mungo's greenhouse providing herbs and plants for his potions, plus he'll also be participating in their research studies done in England. He'll be able to watch his mother's progress more often than what he's doing. Hermione also will be working here mixing potions at St. Mungo's and participating in their research studies. I know that she wanted to find a cure for Ron's condition, but she's now realizing that there may not be one. Now she's realizing that being there for him will help him more than her going off trying to find a cure for him. With the progress that both Ron and Mrs. Longbottom are making, they'll be able to live at home with supervision of course. Hermione, Neville and the Longbottom-Moodys are excited about this of course. Bill and Charlotte are now married, they got married in June in a small, quiet ceremony unlike his wedding to Fleur. George and Catherine were able to return to England for the memorial ceremony. They are now expecting their first child, but not until December, so they were both able to attend. So, I guess that we will try to go to America for Christmas to see the new baby. They are both excited about their new arrival, as is everyone else in the family including Fred. I know that George would make a good dad, since he's a big kid himself. I wish that mum could be here to see the new additions to the family, even though I do know that she's watching over us in heaven, like Harry is watching over me and Jamie. Plus, I should let you know that I'm seeing someone that I met at a Ministry function my dad took me to. He's a single dad of a seven year old girl who lost his wife during a Death Eater attack during the last war. His name is John Walker and he works at the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Office, though he's a prosecutor and not an Auror, thank goodness for that. Dad and Fred aren't seeing anyone at the moment. I know that you, mum and even Percy are happy that I've started to date again and I do know that John will meet with your approval. Jamie loves him and his daughter, Rachel. Please send my greetings to mum, Tonks and even Percy. Though I may wind up with someone else, I'll always love you, Harry.

Love Always,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

I closed my journal after the latest entry. Eventually I, Ginny Weasley married John and had another child, a son whom I named Andrew Caleb Walker. I eventually became one of the top pediatric Healers in the world. George and Catherine had a baby boy whom they named Gideon Percival Weasley, they went on to have two more children, both boys. Bill and Charlotte were only able to have one child, a son. Fred never married nor had any children that we knew of, though him and George both expanded their joke shop throughout Europe and North America. Neither dad nor Remus ever remarried. Though I did hear when Jamie was older that her and Rome tried to get me and Remus together before I met John, though I told her that we would never have worked out. Ron did get well enough for Hermione to bring him home a few years later, though he would remain mentally handicapped for the rest of his life. They did mention to have a son together though, which was enough for Hermione with watching both Ron and their son. Hermoine excelled in researching various potions for the hospital. Ron took a job as a janitor at the Ministry, which we were all proud of him for taking. Neville did eventually marry a young woman that he met at St. Mungo's another research herbologist and they had a daughter together. He was able to bring his mother home from St. Mungo's and live with him and his family. She enjoys being around his daughter. She works doing housekeeping at St. Mungo's which she is proud of. Neville's Gran and Moody are both proud of her as if she were still an Auror. 


End file.
